


Lose Myself In You

by kleinedel, kleinedell



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: BC THERES LIKE A LITTLE, M/M, OR AS SOFT AS I CAN MAKE IT, Praise Kink, bottom... ares..., gentle smut, i dont know how to tag this god help me, i promise its not kinky, its like, its very soft, modern au too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinedel/pseuds/kleinedel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinedell/pseuds/kleinedell
Summary: What's up, my name is Chai and I never learned how to writeMy working title for this was 'Bottom Time' because I'm terrible titles and I'm going to sleep for so long after writing this.(I,,, adore,,, bottom Ares,,, that is all,,,)





	Lose Myself In You

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

Ares has no idea how one kiss has led to them lazily making out on their bed and it’s a bit overwhelming to have Seliph on top of him  _ and _ touching him at the same time but it’s the good kind of overwhelming. It’s Seliph, after all. Anything Seliph is good.

It tastes sweet. Ares leans up for another kiss and sighs quietly against Seliph’s lips as Seliph curls a hand into Ares’ hair, tilting Ares’ head upwards. They don’t really talk, they don’t need to, not until they want to move forward to do something else and Ares enjoys this.

Seliph pulls away for a moment, eyes bright and blue hair slightly mussed up from where Ares has pulled his hair earlier, lips slightly parted. Ares notices with a bit of satisfaction, his breathing a bit heavier than usual. He moves his hands to Seliph’s hips squeezes, just a bit, thumbs digging into Seliph’s hip bones and he thinks Seliph shudders a bit.

Ares doesn’t remember when both their shirts came off but it’s a glorious sight for him, the morning light shining through the window rolling off Seliph’s skin as Ares drinks it all in. He rolls them over with a lazy push off one of his arms, pinning Seliph under him as he presses a gentle kiss to Seliph’s neck, hands itching to touch Seliph all over.

He settles for burying them into Seliph’s hair first, a open mouthed kiss placed onto Seliph’s collarbone as Seliph shudders again, a soft whine escaping his mouth. There’s a hint of teeth, almost like a reward for the noise and Seliph’s eyes flutter shut. Taking his time when it comes to Seliph is one of Ares’ favourite pastimes, Seliph is addictive and Ares wants to worship every part of him.

A soft tug at the blue strands pulls out another quiet whimper and Ares swallows it up with a languid kiss against Seliph’s lips, his own eyes hooded as he stares at Seliph’s. Seliph’s eyes seems electrified, half closed as he pants but almost glowing with blue that changes from shade to shade at every minuscule tilt of his head. When Ares finally does pull away, they’re both of out of breath and Ares is more riled up than he expects from a couple of simple kisses. Seliph is too, Ares can feel it when he shifts his hips a bit and he’d  _ laugh  _ but he doesn’t want that to come bite him later.

Untangling his fingers from Seliph’s hair, he places one back on Seliph’s hip before his other one starts tracing shapes into Seliph’s body, his fingertips dragging across the skin. Unlike Ares, Seliph isn’t as particularly sensitive to touch but it still has an effect on him and he arches into it when Ares combines it with another kiss, a bit more demanding this time.

When Ares pulls away again, he catches a dangerous glint in Seliph’s eye but presses on.

He blows a breath of air onto Seliph’s stomach and watches the muscles contract and jump under the skin. Seliph’ hands grip Ares’ hair and they  _ pull _ when Ares starts littering kisses across Seliph’s stomach. In a sense, it’s a warning of sorts for Ares but he ignores it, mouthing phrases into Seliph’s skin as he continues, placing more kisses than he can count, progressively getting lower and lower.

When Seliph’s hips jerk, Ares places both hands on Seliph’s hips again and squeezes, pinning them down. He’s almost playing with fire here but it’s enjoyable and he can’t resist a teasing kiss right above where Seliph wants it to go.

“Ares, I want a kiss.” Seliph almost sounds like he’s begging for one so Ares complies to the request, leaning back up as Seliph locks his legs around Ares’ waist. Seliph wraps his arms around Ares and pulls him in for the kiss, stealing Ares’ breath effortlessly before he tenses and Ares is on his back again.

It happens in a flash. One moment, Ares is on top of Seliph and the next is Ares blinking dumbly as Seliph straddles him, eyes twinkling with amusement. It gets a surprised laugh out of Ares as Seliph leans back a bit, looking a little smug with with himself.

Ares reaches for Seliph with one hand, his other instinctively settling on Seliph’s hip and Seliph catches the hand and presses his lips against the inside of Ares’ wrist. He glances at Ares from under his eyelashes before he presses another to Ares’ fingers, tongue flicking out for a moment. A breath gets caught in Ares’ throat and he lets out a quiet groan, watching Seliph’s lips curl into a coy smile.

Seliph releases the hand before he splays his own hand over Ares’ heart and Ares can suddenly hear his own heart racing in his chest, the beat echoing in his head.

It’s… loud, fluttering like it’s trying to break free. Seliph’s touch seems to push it back in yet make it go faster at the same time and Ares can’t quite figure out whether Seliph’s trying to kill him or not.

Seliph likes to take things maddeningly slow and while Ares is all for savouring their time together, he’s starting to get antsy. He becomes more demanding, his fingers gripping Seliph’s hips again as Seliph dips his head for another kiss, Ares grinding against his thigh.

There’s no words exchanged but Ares knows that Seliph knows him well enough to read his body language that’s screaming he’s  _ impatient _ .

Seliph tugs off Ares’ boxers as he gets off of Ares, looking much too innocent while he’s doing that. Ares lets his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes sliding shut as he listens to the cap of the lube click open and shut before Seliph is back, settling in between Ares’ thighs.

A hand grips Ares’ hip and Seliph rubs a reassuring circle into it, the press of his fingers just enough to still any movement of Ares’ hips.

Something cold brushes Ares’ thigh and a finger slips in. Ares goes still, hands fisted into the bedsheets, a soft moan slipping past his lips as Seliph mouths “ _ Relax _ ” against the inside of his thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin lightly. A crafty grin and Ares has to bite his lip when there’s a stinging bite without warning and Ares forgets all about the finger.

“ _ Seliph _ .” His growl is accompanied by a shaky exhale as Seliph hums against his skin, soothing over the bite with quick kisses. He draws in another breath but anything he says is lost in a shuddering gasp when Seliph slides up to the knuckle.

There’s a huff against his skin and Seliph’s shoulders shake with a silent laugh, Ares trying to gather his jumbled thoughts but it’s useless, it’s always useless every time Seliph does this to him and-

Seliph slips in another finger and Ares  _ keens _ . A hand flies to his mouth instinctively and he muffles the next noises that he can’t quite keep in, the slow drag of Seliph’s fingers wringing noises out of him without Seliph even doing much.

The bed creaks and Seliph is back, his hand still slowly torturing Ares as he pries Ares’ hand away from his mouth, a gentle kiss pressed to the corner of Ares’ lips. “Ares,” Seliph breathes quietly and Ares’ eyes slide open hazily. “Tell me what you want.”

Ares whines, he knows he  _ needs _ to get an answer out, some kind of verbal confirmation or else Seliph won’t do anything. But Seliph’s not playing a fair game, not at all, especially when Seliph’s fingers curve just as Ares opens his mouth again. He arches off the bed and he doesn’t recognize his own voice.

“ _ Seliph- _ ” he manages to get out, clinging to Seliph’s like he’s a lifeline. “Seliph, I, m-” It’s like his tongue has forgotten to say anything but Seliph’s name. A garbled mess of sounds that should be words follow and Seliph presses a kiss to Ares’ temple, chuckling.

“I know~”

_ Cruel,  _ Ares wants to say, Seliph’s hand pressed into his hip keeping him mostly still, rendering him unable to buck into Seliph’s fingers for more friction. Seliph curls his fingers again and again with every flick of his wrist, setting a slow, agonizing pace that  _ murders _ him and makes the heat inside Ares’ stomach coil. It’s not enough yet too much and he finds himself keening into Seliph’s ear with sounds that may have been pleas.

Ares doesn’t even notice it when Seliph slots in the third finger, the stretch driving him closer and closer to the edge.

He knows he probably looks like a mess right now, eyes the colour of molten gold as he gazes at Seliph shakily, shuddering as Seliph croons softly into his ear. He can’t even breathe properly, his air coming in aborted gasps as his lungs forget how to expand.

“You’re doing so good,” Seliph praises lowly, stifling Ares’ whimper with another slow kiss, each flick of his wrist controlled and calculated. “Almost there, dear~”

The endearment in the sultry tone turns Ares into a spiralling mess and he concentrates on the flush on Seliph’s face instead. He wishes Seliph would just  _ touch  _ him more. He doesn’t miss the angelic smile Seliph somehow keeps on his face, knowing people would laugh if he told them Seliph could pull off such an innocent look while doing this.

“ _ Seliph _ ,” he begs again, and he’s wrecked, wrecked even though Seliph is being so gentle and he wishes that Seliph was just a little rougher so it didn’t feel so strange. “ _ Sel- _ ”

“Shhh, shhh.” Seliph shushes him almost gently and cradles his face. Ares thinks Seliph is being nice before a grin splits Seliph’s face again. “Patience~” Seliph huffs out with a laugh and Ares feels a kind of murderous rage to gently throttle Seliph building in his gut before Seliph speeds up, fingers dragging inside Ares and Ares loses any recovery towards coherent thought again.

Seliph doesn’t actually let him come, his gentle kisses feeling like points of fire as Seliph litters them across Ares’ skin again, huffing out a laugh every time Ares makes a noise that could’ve sounded like a plea.

Finally, his fingers slip out and Ares breathes again, his hands unclenching from the sheets for a moment before Seliph slides into him, an easy roll of his hips that Ares doesn’t see coming. Ares can’t help but inhale sharply, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his back arches again, Seliph gripping his hips to stop him from bucking.

“Patience~” Seliph almost sings and if Ares was anywhere near coherent he’d yell back about screwing patience. Seliph isn’t particularly large but it’s the way he rocks his hips in slow, steady thrusts that hit every single one of Ares’ sensitive nerves.

Some people think sex is a trivial thing, something done on the fly and just for pleasure so it means nothing but Seliph always makes it ever so intimate. “Look at me-” his voice is soft yet demanding, “-Ares, open your eyes.” And so Ares does, eyes sliding half open, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as Seliph cradles his face with one hand and kisses him, tongue sliding into Ares’ mouth with practiced ease.

There’s no point in holding back his cries, his soft whines for _ more and more _ and anything Seliph can give him. He forgets, about the existence of anything else in that moment because it’s just him and Seliph. And he lets go, the last vestiges of his control waning with every deliberate thrust, losing himself in Seliph’s warmth.

Ares can never pinpoint what sets him off, what builds the fire in body and winds the coil in his gut tighter. Seliph is so gentle and kind unlike the roughness Ares has when he’s on top.

“ _ Good boy _ .” Seliph’s lips brushing against the shell of Ares’ ear as he whispers soothing compliments and Ares tightens at that, a choked noise, higher than the rest falling from his lips and he arches his back, Seliph laughing quietly. Ares will never admit it and Seliph will never say anything, choosing to indulge Ares instead without asking. “ _ You’re amazing, you know that~? _ ”

“Stop—” Ares gasps when Seliph speeds up a little, his thrusts becoming less even and measured, less predictable. “If you don’t, I’m g-going to—” He cuts himself off, hanging onto his pride, grasping at it as Seliph wears a rare, satisfied smirk before he pulls his hips back, slamming them back in a moment later.

An explosive cry leaves Ares, the air is knocked out of him and Seliph lowers his head again, lips skimming Ares’ skin before he bites down on Ares’ collarbone. It’s almost enough to come yet not enough, there’s not  _ enough  _ and Ares can only kick his legs uselessly, craving more friction.

“You’re going to what~?” Seliph drawls innocently, teasing and casual even as his hips jerk whenever Ares clenches around him. “Tell me, love~” And there’s that control Seliph always seems to have and holds onto no matter what.

Ares doesn’t stand a chance when Seliph calls him names that make him melt. It’s unfair. Seliph is so  _ unfair _ sometimes and Ares will never get over that.

“I want… I want—” Ares can’t bring himself to say it, even like this and Seliph will only tease him more afterwards but, “—I want to feel good.” It’s not much but it’s all Seliph is going to get.

Seliph bends over, kissing him on the forehead, tender and sweet. “That,” he says fondly, tilting his head, angelic smile making a reappearance, “can be arranged.”

Seliph doesn’t go rough or fast, he’s gentle, gentle and sweet and Ares can only claw at his back helplessly, head falling back as he calls Seliph’s name over and over until even that word is blurred together.

_ You are going to kill me one day _ , Ares thinks hazily, the heat in his stomach building as Seliph’s thrusts become erratic, his breathing becoming strained. He tilts his head back up as Seliph kisses him again, their gazes locking for a moment.

There are so many  _ emotions _ that swirl in Seliph’s eyes and the intensity overwhelming.

“I love you—” Ares whispers hoarsely. He would say more but he can’t, not right now but. But if he can remember, remember what he wants to say now later, when everything is gone and done. He will.

Seliph smiles tenderly, parroting the words back in his own gentle tone,  _ “I love you-” _ easily falling from his lips as he breathes. He kisses Ares once more, eyes fluttering shut. 

Ares opens his mouth to say it back again but Seliph  _ finally _ fucks into him, hips snapping back and forth and Ares can’t recognize the sounds that tear themselves out of his throat. It is so much and so good he can barely stay aware and when Seliph grunts into his ear, words that might have been  _ coming soon _ , hand wrapping around Ares’ cock and-

He loses himself, back arching when he finally comes, crying what he hopes is Seliph’s name, doing his best not to claw Seliph’s back but failing miserably in that regard. He nearly passes out, gasping softly as Seliph follows, nose buried into Ares’ neck, making soft noises as he collapses onto Ares’ chest.

When Ares finally regains use of his limbs, he pokes Seliph gently, one hand going to card through Seliph’s hair with a quiet chuckle. “Seliph-” he winces at how wrecked and gravelly his voice sounds, “-I’m going to move you.” Seliph doesn’t resist when Ares pushes him up, sitting back on his heels, sliding out of Ares with slow, lagging movements.

Ares winces a bit at the emptiness but reaches out for Seliph, missing his touch already.

“No, I’m cleaning you up first,” Seliph laughs, wobbling a bit when he gets off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Ares waits patiently, eyes half shut as he dozes off, hearing footsteps and the creak of the bed as Seliph returns, cool touch of a towel swiping away the stickiness against his skin. 

Ares’ eyes snap open when Seliph’s fingers push back into him, half glaring at Seliph as Seliph smiles back guiltily. 

“Sorry, was that too rough?” Seliph asks and Ares shakes his head, settling back down until Seliph’s satisfied. 

Seliph comes back to bed, nudging Ares away from the wet spot, mumbling something about laundry day before he pulls the covers back over them, nestling into Ares’ chest. There’s no words exchanged; they’re both too tired to talk at the moment and so they settle for just holding each other, drifting off.

Just as Ares shuts his eyes, Seliph leans in again, fingers pressing tenderly into Ares’ chest, tracing shapes into it before he pipes up again. “So… You liked the praising?” his tone is casual but prying and Ares is can feel the vibrations as he stifles a snicker.

Ares’ eyes snap open again and he  _ glares _ .

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, my name is Chai and I never learned how to write 
> 
> My working title for this was 'Bottom Time' because I'm terrible titles and I'm going to sleep for so long after writing this.
> 
> (I,,, adore,,, bottom Ares,,, that is all,,,)


End file.
